


Love Me Harder

by fandom_meet_fangirl



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Angst, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_meet_fangirl/pseuds/fandom_meet_fangirl
Summary: “This isn’t your fault,” he said, voice strained but earnest. “Please don’t blame yourself, please, May. I know it’s wrong, but I promise this isn’t on you!”“How is this not my fault, Peter? You obviously wouldn’t be having these thoughts if I had never touched you!”In which Peter falls in love with May





	Love Me Harder

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the filthiest shit i have ever written. I have left Peter’s age ambiguous so do with that what you will. If you don’t like it, well, I fuckin warned you so don’t bitch at me. If you do like it, please let me know!

Peter awoke with a gasp, instantly cringing when he felt the dampness in his underwear. It had been happening for a week now, dreams he couldn’t remember waking him up to his underwear coated in sticky white fluid. He thought it would stop, but he was beginning to worry now. Rolling over, he sat on the edge of the bed and put his hands. He knew what to do: ask Aunt May.

He changed out of his soiled underwear and threw on some pajama pants before creeping to his aunt’s bedroom. It was Sunday, her morning off, and she was still asleep. Normally Peter wouldn’t dream of waking her, but he was really starting to freak out, and he knew she would know what to do.

He approached her bed quietly, hoping not to startle her. He found himself watching her as she slept, looking years younger and so at peace. Peter thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world, with her smooth, olive skin and shining brown hair. He could watch her like this for hours; the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, the curve of her body beneath the blankets, the way her lips pursed -

Peter suddenly felt a wave of… something wash over him, and before he understood what was happening, he felt his little penis begin to grow hard. Now thoroughly scared, he reached out and shook May gently.

“Aunt May?” he murmured. Almost immediately her eyes fluttered open. She looked at Peter with confusion at first, before giving him a small smile.

“Hey, sweetie. Everything okay?” she asked before stifling a yawn. Peter shook his head.

“Something’s wrong with me,” he said. “Look!” He pointed at the tent in his pajama pants. May sat up and glanced at where Peter was pointing. Her lips spread into a smile before she giggled and shook her head.

“Nothing’s wrong with you, Petey. You just have an erection. Have they not gotten to sex ed in school yet?” Peter shook his head. May sighed and moved over, patting the mattress for Peter to join her. He climbed on, feeling awkward with the stiffness between his legs.

“You’re going through puberty now, so you’re body is going to experience some changes. I’m guessing that you had a dream that really excited you, um, well, sexually, and that’s why you woke up with an erection.”

“It wasn’t there when I woke up. though,” Peter told her. “When I woke up there was sticky white stuff in my underwear. It’s been happening all week and I didn’t know why so I came to ask you if you knew what was going on. And then, before I woke you up, I was looking at you sleeping and suddenly - that happened.” May looked at him with surprise.

“Oh,” she said. “Well, the reason you woke up like that was because you had a wet dream. It’s perfectly normal for boys your age and nothing to be worried about. As for your erection, when you were looking at me, what were you thinking about?”

“Just that you’re really pretty,” he said. May blushed slightly, biting her lip, and suddenly Peter’s erection throbbed.

“Ah!” he cried, doubling over at the sensation.

“Peter, baby, you might want to go take care of that. We can finish talking after,” May said.

“How do I take care of it?” Peter asked, his voice shaky and scared.

“You touch yourself, Peter, it’ll feel good when you do.” Peter bit his lip as he throbbed again.

“C-can you help?” he asked, sounding close to tears.

“Peter, that’s not exactly -”

“Please, Aunt May, I don’t like this,” Peter pleaded with wide eyes, May took a deep breath, before nodding wordlessly. She scooted closer, grabbing the waistband of his pajama pants and helping Peter slip them down to his thighs. His little cock was rock hard, the head almost purple and leaking slightly.

“Peter, look at me,” May said, sounding serious. Peter obeyed instantly. “You can’t tell anyone about this, do you understand? Not even Ned. This has to be our secret, okay?” Peter nodded. He would never disobey her, she was the most important person in his world. She took another deep breath, before reaching out and closing a soft hand around him.

Immediately, Peter let out a high whine, the feeling of her skin and the pressure around him like a punch to the stomach, only it felt good.

“M-may,” he whimpered, his hips bucking up into her hand of their own accord. “Th-that feels good.”

“It’s supposed to, Peter. Why don’t you try?” May said, pulling her hand away and making Peter cry out at the loss. “Just wrap your hand around it, sweetie.”

Peter did as she asked, closing his fist around himself and stroking quickly.

“See? You can do it all by yourself.”

“F-felt better - ah! - with your hand,” Peter choked out, his hand speeding up anyways. “Your hand is s-softer.”

“That’s how it is sometimes, Peter, but I can’t do this for you. If someone found out -”

“I w-won’t tell anyone, I promise. please May?” Peter was writhing now, his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth biting down on his bottom lip. He didn’t see May reach out, but he felt her long fingers close around his wrist and gently pull his hand away. Peter whined, arching off of the bed in search of friction, only to cry out when he felt May’s soft, insistent touch on his aching cock.

“Yes, oh god, May, it feels so good!” he moaned, his hands fisting in the sheets as tears of pleasure began streaming down his cheeks.

“Shhh, just let go sweetheart,” May said, twisting her wrist in a way that sent Peter’s whole world crashing down around him. The ecstasy hit its peak, sending waves of overwhelming pleasure throughout his whole body. His vision went white, his body seizing and shaking as his very first orgasm ripped through him, screaming out his aunt’s name as it went.   
***  
As Peter grew older, he began to realize that the way he felt about his aunt - the woman who raised him - was wrong. After the first time, May had insisted that Peter take care of himself, even going out and buying him lube and some dirty magazines. Not that he ever used the magazines, as all he needed was his imagination. And he almost always imagined May. May, kneeling between his legs and swallowing his cock down her throat. May, straddling him and riding him until he was breathless. May, moaning his name as he licked inside her. He had learned to be quiet, knowing she would feel guilty and dirty if she knew how he felt, believing that she had damaged him somehow by helping him that first time. The truth was, Peter knew he would always end up here. May was the perfect woman; beautiful, smart, funny. And she loved him so much. Peter had never stood a chance.

Two years after that first time, after Ned had to cancel a sleepover due to family stuff, Peter found himself bored on a Friday night. May would probably be home from work soon. He hadn’t told her Ned cancelled, figuring she would she would be too busy to check her phone - and that she wouldn’t care anyways because he was home instead of out causing trouble.

Thinking about May had Peter losing interest in his geometry homework, especially when he realized that he was home alone - a rather rare occurrence. He suddenly had a wicked (but stupid) idea. Quickly shutting his textbook, he leapt to his feet and hurried down the hall to his aunt’s bedroom. He didn’t know exactly when May would be home, but he knew he should have enough time for a quick jerk session in her bed. Already, just the idea had him half-hard, and filling fast.

Peter fell back against her soft bedspread and turned his face to inhale his aunt’s scent. He couldn’t help the small moan that fell past his pink lips, his hand diving into his boxers without preamble. This was going to be quick and dirty, Peter didn’t have time for finesse.

He sighed at the familiar, pleasant sensation of his palm against his dick as he gripped himself, already having leaked enough precum to slick his way. He pressed his face directly into the comforter and breathed in deep, another moan emanating from his throat as he jerked himself faster. He could picture his aunt perfectly in his mind, could easily envision her above him, replacing his hand with her own. He could remember how soft her hand had been against his cock like it was yesterday, and just the memory had his hips jerking.

“F-fuck,” he groaned. “May, it feels so good!” He didn’t bother trying to quiet himself; no one was home to hear him. He was already close, and he found himself babbling.

“Yes, Aunt May, please don’t stop! You feel so good - ah! I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna -” Peter cut off with a choked whine, hips stuttering as he soaked his shorts with cum. He went limp on the bed, letting go of his dick but keeping his hand shoved down his pants. He kept his eyes squeezed shut as he came down from his high; that orgasm was had easily been one of his best.

As his breathing evened out, he pulled his hand out of his pants with a small noise of discomfort at the sticky state of his skin. Propping himself up on his elbow, he went to examine his hand -

Only to freeze at the sight of his aunt standing in the doorway, looking shocked and horrified. Their eyes met, and it was as if neither could move in that moment as their brains processed their respective emotions.

“I can explain,” Peter said, though he didn’t sound very convincing. May made a choking noise, like she couldn’t breathe, her hand coming up to flutter over her heart. She looked almost anguished, and Peter knew she had been there long enough to hear how he had cried out for her. He was on his feet fast as lightning.

“this isn’t your fault,” he said, voice strained but earnest. “Please don’t blame yourself, please, May. I know it’s wrong, but I promise this isn’t on you!”

“How is this not my fault, Peter? You obviously wouldn’t be having these thoughts if I had never touched you!” she practically shrieked.

“That’s not true!” he cried back. “Aunt May I know that. Don’t you remember why I was hard in the first place? Because I was looking at you. I was already attracted to you, I just didn’t understand it it yet. I would be like this whether or not you had touched me.”

May had tears in her eyes, and Peter could feel his heart breaking. He hated himself for hurting her like this.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his voice cracking with emotion as he felt tears of his own start sliding down his cheeks. He found himself running out of the room without even really thinking about it, just wanting to escape this awful moment. May didn’t even try to stop him.  
***  
Mere weeks after this incident - which neither of them dared to mention - Peter was bitten. He was slowly but surely getting used to his heightened senses, trying to learn how to harness and control them. On the brightside, he could hear the opening of the front door no matter what he was doing now. Thank God for small blessings.

He was just walking in the door from academic decathlon practice when he noticed something was off. His aunt’s purse was on the kitchen counter, but she was supposed to be working late that night. Eyebrows drawn in confusion, Peter crept down the hall towards her bedroom.

He was halfway there when he heard it - May moaning breathily, the sound of skin slapping against skin, a low grunt. Heat flowed through Peter’s veins, an unpleasant mixture of arousal and jealousy when he realized May was having sex with someone. He spun on his heel and went straight to his room, closing the door none-too-kindly behind him. He heard May yelp in surprise, obviously having heard it and realized he was home. He grit his teeth as he heard the faint noises of the stranger gathering his clothes, having begun angrily pacing by the time he heard the front door open and shut. It was only a few moments later that there was a soft knock at his door. He took a deep breath.

“What?” he called through the door.

“Can I come in? I think we should talk.” Peter snorted, resisting the urge to punch a wall, and instead strode across the room to open the door.

“Talk about what?” he snapped, doing his best to ignore the state of his aunt’s hair, and the fact that she appeared to be wearing nothing but a silk bathrobe. “Pretty sure there’s no way to fix falling in love with the woman who raised you, I would have found it by now.” May looked at a loss for words, her mouth opening and closing despite no sound coming out. Peter crossed his arms and watched her expectantly.

“Peter, I can’t -”

“I know you can’t fucking do anything, May, I’m not stupid. I know you could go to jail for what we’ve already done, I know that these feelings are wrong, I know, okay? So do me a favor and don’t patronize me.”

“I can’t lose you, Peter. You’re my whole world. If anyone were to take you away from me I don’t know what I would do,” May said.

“Don’t use that an excuse to spare my feelings. You don’t have to pretend you’re not disgusted at the prospect.”

“That’s not what I’m saying -”

“But it’s the truth. Don’t lie to me. Again, I’m not stupid.”

“Peter, please -”

“Please, what, May?” Are you seriously going to tell me that the only reason you wouldn’t sleep me is because people would find out? That you actually want to fuck me? To fuck your nephew? Don’t make me laugh.”

He turned away from the door, planning to fall onto his bed and not move for the next several days. He was stopped by his aunt’s hand closing around his wrist. He froze, not even turning his head to give her a questioning look.

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you.” Peter forgot how to breathe, his heart stopping as he processed the confession. May tugged gently at his wrist, silently pleading with him to turn around and look at her.

“May, don’t this do this,” he said, throat thick with emotion.

“Do what, Peter? I would be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it, especially since find you in my bed the other week. You’re growing into such a handsome young man, and I tried to ignore it. I know it’s wrong, sick even, but I can’t make it go away.” Peter finally looked at her, eyes shining.

“Then why…” he trailed off, unable to even say the words. May looked like she was aching, reaching out to cup Peter’s cheek tenderly.

“I had to at least try, didn’t I? This, whatever we feel, can’t happen.”

“According to who? It’s not like we’re related by blood. It’s not like I would ever tell anyone.” Peter was gripping May’s wrist now, keeping her hand pressed to his face.

“Peter, I -”

“No, May, please. No one would have to know. No one would ever find out,” Peter said, reaching out to wrap a hand around her neck, to pull her closer.

“If I want you, and you want me, then why can’t we just try?” May’s eyes were glistening now, her throat moving as she swallowed thickly. They stood there for what felt like hours, though it could have been a few moments, searching the depths of each other’s eyes. The tension between them grew thicker, until Peter couldn’t stand it anymore. Throwing caution to the wind, he closed the distance between them, meeting May’s lips urgently. She didn’t try to stop him, a low sound of pleasure resonating from her throat. Peter’s fingers wound through the long tresses of her hair as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. May’s hands moved to grip his shoulders, her lips parting beneath his in a sigh. Peter took the invitation to slide his tongue out to drag along hers, holding back a deep groan at the taste of her. It was so much better than h had ever imagined.

Peter didn’t really know how, but he found himself sitting on the edge of his bed, May straddling him and kissing him like her life depended on it. Without even thinking about it, Peter found the tie to her robe and pulled it loose, exposing her bare body. He felt her shiver as he traced his fingers over her skin, his touch feather light. He broke away from her lips to kiss down her pale neck, gripping her hips suddenly and grinding her down against his hard cock. This earned him a low moan, so he did it again.

“May,” he whispered. “God you’re beautiful. Wanna be inside you, please, let me make love to you, pretty please?” May’s breath hitched before she was nodding, reaching for the hem of his t-shirt to pull it over his head. He slid the robe off of her shoulders and let it flutter to the floor, wrapping his arms around to lay her down on his mattress. He dove towards her chest, taking a breast in each hand and nuzzling his face between them. Then he paused, looking up into her eyes while biting his lip.

“I, uh… I might not be very good at this,” he said, feeling nerves begin to bubble under his skin. May gave him a soft smile, pushing his unruly curls from his eyes.

“I can teach you,” she said, and Peter groaned. The sentence wasn’t even sexy, but the words went straight to his cock.

“For starters, you should take your pants off,” she said, her voice teasing. Peter grinned and nodded, sitting up and unzipping his jeans in order to push them down. He kicked them off and his boxers were soon to follow. May hummed with approva, sitting up and wrapping a hand around his leaking cock. Peter hissed through clenched teeth, reaching up to grip at the bars of the top bunk, trying his best not to bend them and reveal his new strength. She felt so much better than he had remembered.

“S-stop! I’ll cum way too soon if you keep going,” he said. May smirked at him but let go, laying back down on the bed. Peter took a moment to admire her, spread out over the sheets. He almost pinched himself, just to see if he was dreaming. But he decided to reach up and pinch May’s nipples instead, earning a high-pitched whine from the woman as she arched into his touch. If this was a dream, he didn’t intend to wake up anytime soon.

“Peter, please, don’t tease me, not now,” she said, breathless. Peter shuddered at the words, running his hands down her stomach and resting them on her pubic mound. Feeling brave, he let his thumb drift down to press against her swollen clit.

“Oh!” May gasped, her legs twitching at the touch. Peter began circling the pad of his thumb over the nub, watching with fascination and intense arousal as slick began to drip from between her pussy lips.

“Does that feel good, Aunt May?” Peter asked, his voice grittier than he had ever heard from his own lips. May just nodded, biting her lip as she started to tremble. Peter took that as encouragement to go further, running the fingers of his other hand up and down her wet entrance. May shuddered at the sensation, grinding down against the digits in a silent plea for more. Peter chuckled and sunk two fingers inside her.

“Yes, Peter!” she cried, squirming against his sheets. “Curl you fingers up, just like that!” Peter kept his thumb circling over clit while he rubbed what he guessed was her g-spot until she was convulsing beneath him, moaning his name and soft curses.

“You gonna cum for me?” Peter murmured, his own erection forgotten as he found himself enraptured with May’s expression as he said it.

“Yes, yes, I’m gonna - ah! - I’m cumming!” she choked out, gripping the sheets so hard her knuckles were white. Peter kept his rhythm through it, only stopping when May keened with over sensitivity. He slid his fingers out, soaked in her cum, and had them in his mouth without a thought. He moaned at the tart taste of her, his cock throbbing. He licked his fingers clean, feeling as if he could become addicted to this.

“God, Peter, get inside me,” May groaned, immediately ensnaring Peter’s attention. He flew into action, reaching under May’s knees and moving closer, guiding his cock into her fluttering hole. He pushed in all at once, and it took all his self-restraint to not just start pounding into her. He knew if he did, though, this wouldn’t last very long. So he pulled out slowly, until only the head was still inside her, before sliding back inside at a reasonable speed. She felt so good around him, her walls clenching at his cock, sucking him deeper.

He kept at this steady pace for several thrusts, and from the noises May was making, she was enjoying it. She was writhing beneath him, her nails scratching down his back in search of purchase.

“You like this, huh? Like how my cock feels inside you?” he said, punctuating his words with a hard thrust of his hips.

“Yes! Faster, please, harder, fuck me!” she cried out, and the last of Peter’s self control snapped. His rhythm turned brutal, his hips pistoning back and forth as he began pounding her in earnest. Her moans and whines turned into screams as he starting rubbing at her clit, his punishing pace never faltering. He was so close, but he wanted her to cum first.

“Cum for me, Aunt May,” he said, the rough edge to his voice alien to his ears.

“Peter!” she screamed, her thighs clenching around his waist as he she arched off the bed, her whole body taute as a bowstring as she came for the second time that night. The way she tightened around him was too much, and soon he was spilling inside of her with a ragged moan.

He pulled out and collapsed beside her, trying to catch his breath. She turned to face him, a content smile on her lips, and snuggled into his chest.

“Not good at this my ass,” she muttered, making Peter grin and pull her close.

“I’ve always been a quick study.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new tumblr: peterparkerisaslut-x  
> Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
